


Magnetismo animal

by Marbius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Awkward Dates, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Sirius Black, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor Character Death, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Some Humor, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, minor Remus Lupin/Gideon Prewett
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Con una larga ristra de mascotas aterrorizadas, catatónicas y muertas tras de sí, Remus ya se había resignado a su terrible relación con los animales hasta que conoció a Wormtail, Prongs y Padfoot. Especialmente a Padfoot.





	1. 1.- La repulsión de los animales.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic nuevo, con 4 capítulos en total que iré actualizando según vea el (des)interés por la historia~

**1.- La repulsión de los animales.**

 

Como si de un dato de cultura general se tratara, no había nadie entre los alumnos de Gryffindor que no estuviera al tanto de que Remus John Lupin y los animales no se llevaban bien.

Nada.

En lo absoluto.

Cero.

Para quienes habían estado en su curso desde el inicio, estaba la memoria del gato que los recibió en su primera noche como alumnos de Hogwarts, un ejemplar gordo y perezoso que según la alumna de cuarto año que era su dueña “era tan cariñoso que podía resultar empalagoso, así que mejor no hacerle mimos”, y que apenas ver a Remus en la habitación comenzó a sisear como tetera hirviendo.

Remus se quedó quieto detrás de otros alumnos de primer curso, pero el gato continuó con sus ruidos, lanzando zarpazos en su dirección y enseñando los dientes como si con ello quisiera demostrarle que no le tenía miedo y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo aunque así se jugara una de sus siete vidas.

—¿Lupin, cierto? —Le llamó la atención un compañero a Remus, un chico con gafas redondas y sonrisa fácil—. Parece que ese gato no quiere hacer migas contigo.

Remus se encogió de hombros. —Supongo.

—Oh, basta ya, Misifú —dijo la dueña del gato al ponerle un alto, y con un rollo de pergamino darle un golpecito al animal en los cuartos traseros.

Bastó eso para que el llamado Misifú pasara de bestia lista para defenderse, a esconderse debajo de uno de los sillones y no volver a salir de ahí por el resto de la noche.

La semana.

El año escolar.

Y los que le siguieron, hasta que su dueña por fin se graduó de Hogwarts y se llevó consigo a ese gato que sólo podía ser visto cuando Remus no estaba cerca, pues apenas volvía a la torre de Gryffindor, Misifú se escondía y no había premio o amenaza suficiente para convencerlo de salir.

 

Los incidentes como ese continuaron ocurriendo con una mayor frecuencia de la que a Remus le hubiera gustado para no destacar.

Además de los gatos como una mascota por demás común en el alumnado, Remus era también el terror de cualquier otro animal que osara haber acompañado a su dueño o dueña a Hogwarts.

Fue así como en más de una ocasión alguien se llevó un susto de muerte cuando su sapo aparentó estar muerto, fulminado por un repentino ataque que lo dejaba laxo apenas Remus entraba al cuarto y que desaparecía en cuanto se marchaba.

Y la mala suerte de Remus con los animales no se limitaba a mamíferos y reptiles, sino que abarcaba también a las aves, en concreto a los búhos encargados de llevar y traer el correo, y que siempre representaban un problema para él cuando debía enviar una carta y le resultaba imposible convencer a alguna de las lechuzas del colegio para que aceptara su encargo.

En más de una ocasión tuvo Remus que recurrir a la ayuda de alguno de sus tres amigos para que fueran ellos quienes convencieran al ave de bajar y enviar su mensaje, e incluso así siempre había un cierto grado de reticencia para cumplir con su encargo porque el pergamino traía consigo el aroma de depredador…

No mejor era su situación al recibir correos, pues los búhos se limitaban a sobrevolar su mesa, y a menos que se tratara de un paquete que ellos mismos pudieran soltar con sus patas justo sobre la cabeza de Remus, en lugar de hacer su entrega se quedaban planeando sobre el Gran Comedor hasta que alguien más se apiadaba y recogía el correo por Remus.

Por tanto, no fueron pocos los rumores que comenzaron a circular acerca de Remus conforme pasaban los años en Hogwarts.

Corriéndose la voz de que el chico Lupin aterrorizaba a los animales con su mera presencia a pesar de ser en realidad una persona encantadora, si no es que con un humor un tanto seco, no tardaron también en haber rumores acerca de cuántos animales había tenido que enterrar Filch en los jardines de Hogwarts, pues al parecer el terror que Remus les producía estaba acabando con la fauna local a un ritmo acelerado.

—Uh, cuidado —bromeaban sus amigos al respecto—. Háganse a un lado porque Remus ‘La Parca’ Lupin viene pasando por aquí.

Por supuesto, Remus no se lo tomó a gracia e hizo varios intentos por congraciarse con las mascotas que había en Hogwarts, pero era imposible. Incluso si sus intenciones eran buenas y trataba de convencerlas de que era una buena persona, que sólo era un hombre lobo una vez al mes y los restantes veintisiete días una persona que jamás lastimaría a otro ser vivo, sus esfuerzos cayeron en saco roto.

Para su tercer año en Hogwarts, Remus ya se había fastidiado de provocarle caída de pelo por estrés a los gatos, incontinencia a los conejos, y más muertes falsas de las que podía contar a los sapos, así que acabó por rendirse y dejarlo estar.

 

También en tercer curso fue cuando la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se sumó a su currículo académico y Remus descubrió con fastidio que el terror que las criaturas sentían por él no se limitaba a animales domésticos y comunes, sino también a aquellos mágicos, cuyas reacciones podían ser incluso más extremas y ocasionar daños a terceros cuando en estampida buscaban alejarse de él.

Al tanto de su ‘pequeño problema peludo’ como llamaban James y el resto de sus amigos a su licantropía, el profesor Kettleburn excusó a Remus de las partes prácticas de sus sesiones, por lo que éste pasó más tiempo observando a las criaturas mágicas desde una distancia prudente que interactuando con ellas.

Y para bien.

Que tras haber recibido algunos mordiscos, quemaduras, y hasta salpicaduras de ácido, Remus había quedado convencido de que lo suyo no tenía remedio y mejor así, por lo que se pasaba las lecciones que eran al aire libre a la sombra de un árbol leyendo su libro de texto y forzándose a no entrar en un estado de enfurruñamiento porque sí, sí le hería ser considerado un depredador sanguinario al grado en que ni siquiera los Gusarajos aceptaban la lechuga que les ofrecía, pero nada podía hacer para remediarlo.

En vano había buscado Remus una poción para matizar su aroma a lobo, que pese a ser imperceptible para cualquier humano o mago, era una potente advertencia para cualquier animal y los ponía en alerta acerca de la criatura temible que rondaba cerca. Simplemente no había cura, y lo mejor que podía hacer era resignarse de una vez por todas.

Y daba lo mismo que Sirius, siempre el muy ocurrente y bromista de Sirius se dedicara a olfatear a Remus en el cuello y a afirmar que olía delicioso y que no tenía nada de qué sentirse con respecto a su aroma corporal sólo porque un par de mascotas viejas habían estirado la pata en su presencia, que él era más que su esencia, y aunque sólo era un poco (una larga ristra de animales catatónicos en su haber era difícil de olvidar) Remus le creía.

Le creí en verdad.

 

A finales de su cuarto año en Hogwarts, el profesor Kettleburn anunció que iban a conocer al rebaño local de Thestrals, y la clase de dividió en dos grupos desiguales: Aquellos que podían verlos y aquellos que no.

Remus pudo, y lo mismo Sirius, pero no James ni Peter, quienes los acusaron de inventárselo.

—Oh, créeme, James —dijo Sirius con voz lúgubre—. No es el tipo de broma que quisiera jugarte en ningún día de mi vida…

—¿Cómo son? —Preguntó Peter con un hilillo de voz, pues no le había pasado por alto las cubetas repletas hasta el borde con carne cruda y vísceras que el profesor Kettleburn tenía para alimentarlos.

—Grandes —respondió Remus, con los ojos grandes e inexpresivos fijos en uno de los Thestrals—. Muy grandes…

—Y negros —agregó Sirius—. Como caballos sin piel y con alas… Reptilianos también.

—Terroríficos —finalizó Remus, que por una fracción de segundo supo lo que era encontrarse asustado de una animal igual que otras tantas mascotas lo habían estado de él en el pasado—. No quisiera encontrarme con alguno de estos en el Bosque Prohibido.

—Realmente es ahí donde se encuentran ubicados dentro de Hogwarts —dijo el profesor Kettleburn, levantando la voz para aplacar los murmullos entre los alumnos y retomar el control de la clase—. Muy bien, ¿cuántos de los aquí presentes pueden ver a nuestro rebaño de Thestrals?

Al instante, una quinta parte de los alumnos levantaron la mano, entre ellos Remus y Sirius, que miraron en ambas direcciones para cerciorarse de quién más podía hacerlo.

—Excelente —dijo el profesor Kettleburn como si aquella hazaña fuera digna de elogio—. Para aquellos que pueden verlos, deben de saber que es gracias a la muerte.

—¡Oh no! —Gimoteó una de sus compañeras de curso—. ¿Alguien va a morir?

—Más bien, alguien ya murió —corrigió su maestro con soltura—. La habilidad de ver a los Thestrals va ligada a la muerte, sí, a presenciar una muerte, lo cual seguro ha sido un evento en la vida de todos aquellos que hace un minuto levantaron la mano.

Remus asintió para sí, puesto que luego de haber sido mordido por un hombre lobo es que había pasado una larga estancia en St. Mungo recuperándose de sus heridas. Incluso aunque por aquel entonces era demasiado pequeño como para dilucidar qué hacían ahí y por qué la herida en su costado se mostraba renuente a sanar y dolía como los mil demonios, Remus había tenido consciencia suficiente para apreciar cómo algunos de sus compañeros de habitación (la mayor parte de ellos cerca de su edad, pues ese era el pabellón infantil) iban y venían sin ningún patrón específico, y mientras que algunos dejaban la sala con sonrisas y de la mano de sus padres, otros eran llevados cubiertos con sábanas blancas y llanto de sus familiares…

Que ni James o Peter hubieran presenciado jamás una muerte no sorprendió a Remus. Después de todo, James vivía en un hogar repleto de afecto y con dos maravillosos padres que podían llegar a sobreprotegerlo debido a la edad en la que lo habían concebido y a su estatus de hijo único. Peter era un caso similar, el menor de tres con dos hermanas mayores que lo habían protegido casi hasta el sofoco hasta que el año pasado la última de ellas se había graduado de Hogwarts y le había permitido con ello un poco más de libertad.

Así que no, no era ninguna sorpresa que para ellos los Thestrals fueran invisibles todavía, y en cambio con Sirius…

Remus miró a Sirius de reojo, y encontró a éste mirando con ojos fríos el trozo de carne que uno de los Thestrals comía con aparente calma de la mano con dedos faltantes del profesor Kettleburn.

—No sé si debería aterrarme más de verlos o no verlos —masculló Peter, que desde su visión sólo podía apreciar grandes porciones de carne desaparecer en el aire a mordiscos avorazados.

—Un poco de ambas, Pete —dijo Sirius con voz lúgubre—. Un poco de ambas…

Peter pareció estar de acuerdo con aquella afirmación cuando por turnos se acercaron al rebaño para alimentarlos, y en lugar de la reacción normal que su persona provocaba en los animales, Remus consiguió que el ejemplar que le había tocado comiera con naturalidad e incluso le lamiera los dedos buscando un poco de sangre que ahí hubiera quedado.

Con su otra mano, Remus tocó el flanco del Thestral y se maravilló por la textura lisa y ligeramente escamada que resultó de una leve rugosidad a la yema de sus dedos, y que de paso le cumplió la vieja fantasía de haber acariciado un animal que no huyera de su lado apenas percibirlo.

Porque daba la impresión de no querer romper la burbuja en la que se encontraba, Sirius le entregó a Remus su porción de carne, y así éste tuvo unos minutos más con el Thestral, olvidando con ello su apariencia terrorífica y en su lugar concentrándose en su cercanía y en el poder innato que tenía como para no salir huyendo de su lado. Si era porque el Thestral ostentaba mayor fuerza que el hombre lobo o porque lo reconocía como una bestia oscura por igual, a Remus no le importó en lo absoluto.

En su lugar siguió acariciando su costado, y así se quedó extasiado hasta el final de la clase.

 

Remus no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle a Sirius que quería decir con aquellas palabras de horas atrás, y para después de la cena ya se había rendido de husmear donde no debía, convencido de que no era su lugar preguntar si antes su amigo no quería compartirlo con él, así que hizo sus abluciones nocturnas y se recostó en su cama con las cortinas cerradas.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos después de que se apagaron las luces que la sibilante respiración de Peter se escuchó en la habitación, así como la pesada respiración de James que se le unió pasados otros cinco. A la espera de los leves ronquidos de Sirius, Remus obtuvo en su lugar al mismo Sirius metiendo la mano a través de sus cortinas y asiéndole el brazo.

—¿Moony?

—Entra, Sirius —dijo Remus para ahorrarles a ambos el diálogo que estaba por ocurrir.

De un brinco, Sirius se metió a su cama, y como era su costumbre con cualquiera que se dejara, le abrazó de lleno y exhaló un gemido de satisfacción.

—Ah, estás tan calientito, Moony.

—Lo usual para el cuarto creciente —le recordó éste, pues a partir de la luna nueva y hasta la luna llena, él se convertiría en un radiador humano que exudara calor hasta que después de la transformación y por los próximos quince días sería lo opuesto: Un carámbano de hielo imposible de derretir.

Sirius no dijo nada, y por largos minutos creyó Remus que su amigo sólo buscaba compañía pero entonces…

—Fue la abuela Melania Black.

—¿Uh?

—Madre la envenenó. Por supuesto —resopló Sirius—, nunca hubo pruebas. La abuela no era mejor que su familia, pero era vieja y no hacía daño a nadie, y Madre…

—Oh, Sirius… —Le abrazó Remus con fuerza.

—Madre me hizo esperar con ella en su habitación a que se comiera toda la sopa, e insistió tanto en que se la terminara… Que ese era mi trabajo, que debía cuidar que no se derramara ni una sola gota. Después… —Sirius se sorbió la nariz, y contra el cuello sintió Remus humedad—. La abuela murió.

Sin palabras de consuelo que le parecieran justas, Remus se limitó a abrazarle fuerte, y moviendo los labios contra su frente, recitar una y otra vez ‘ya pasó’.

Al menos ese era el único consuelo.

 

Conforme Remus fue creciendo, también lo hizo el lobo.

De un niño enclenque y con aspecto enfermizo al que una tormenta podría arrastrar, Remus se convirtió primero en un adolescente larguirucho al que las túnicas le quedaban cada vez más cortas en los tobillos y en las mangas, y después su espalda se ensanchó y en sus extremidades los músculos se fortalecieron.

El mismo proceso acompañó al lobo, quien duplicó su tamaño y también su ferocidad, por lo que Remus requirió en algunas lunas llenas encadenarse al muro y esperar por lo mejor.

A conocimiento suyo pero también desaprobación porque era riesgoso y tanto podía salir más, aquello contribuyó a que Sirius, James y Peter redoblaran sus esfuerzos en convertirse en animagos, y durante la última luna llena de agosto antes de volver a clases, lo consiguieron.

Un perro, un ciervo y una rata.

Los primeros tres animales además del fantasmagórico Thestral que no huyeron de su contacto, sino que establecieron contacto con Remus y le recordaron que estaban ahí _por_ él, _para_ él.

Que como vino a demostrarse después, fue tanto una bendición como una bendición para sus venideros años en Hogwarts…

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- La rata y el ciervo de Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: CC: 11-mar/SC: 25-mar.

**2.- La rata y el ciervo de Remus.**

 

En quinto curso, los rumores en torno a Remus explotaron como una baraja de snap mal empaquetada.

De ser el alumno de los primeros cursos que se mantenía para sí y sólo conversaba con sus amigos, que seguido volvía de visita a visitar a su madre enferma y parecía no tener buena salud la mayor parte del tiempo, pasó a convertirse en quinto año en un adolescente alto y que se desenvolvía con naturalidad, todavía reservado pero de una manera misteriosa y no tímida como antes, y aunque con abundantes cicatrices e igual torpeza para hacérselas, ahora en cambio atraía la atención de las chicas y chicos por igual.

—Es tu magnetismo animal, Moony —le chanceó Sirius cuando de regreso a la sala común de Gryffindor una Ravenclaw le detuvo en el pasillo para entregarle una carta de amor. La tercera en lo que iba del mes.

Remus optó por no contestar nada, que recién saliendo de la clase de Aritmancia, tenía la cabeza repleta de números que quería pasar a pergamino antes de que se le olvidaran.

Con James y Sirius en planeación para una broma que involucraba al capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, Remus procedió a sentarse en un sillón doble cerca del fuego y a trabajar ahí sus tareas para el día. Y ahí habría de continuar absorto en soledad de no ser porque de pronto se abrió el retrato de La Dama Gorda pero nadie entró…

Excepto por una rata que huía aterrorizada en línea recta hacia donde él se encontraba.

—¡Wormtail! —Le llamó Remus, reconociendo la forma de su amigo, y la rata cambió de trayectoria para unírsele en el sofá.

No habían transcurrido ni unos segundos cuando Thadeus Nott entró a la sala común y buscó con ojos furiosos a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde está Pettigrew? —Preguntó en voz alta a quien quisiera oírlo, y la actividad en la habitación se paralizó un poco, pues Nott era un alumno de séptimo y conocido por su terrible genio.

En su papel de prefecto, Remus creyó que sería apropiado intervenir, pero ya que él era amigo de Peter corría el riesgo de verse envuelto, y entre una y otra opción sólo le quedaba elegir la que menos consecuencias le acarreara al final.

Lily Evans lo solucionó por él al plantarle cara a Nott y señalarle que Peter Pettigrew estaba con Potter y Black en los jardines. Una mentira. Pero Nott fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para creerlo, y enarbolando su varita volvió a salir por el retrato de La Dama Gorda en búsqueda de aquel trío.

—¿Alguna idea de por qué buscaba Nott a Pettigrew? —Preguntó Lily al sentarse al lado de Remus en el sofá—. Si me hubiera preguntado por tus otros dos amigos le habría dicho a Nott su ubicación exacta, pero tratándose de Peter… Con toda probabilidad se volvió el blanco de su enojo sin razón alguna.

—Ni idea, Lily —respondió Remus—. Pero no deberías preocuparte tanto de Peter. Él sabe protegerse por su cuenta.

—¿Mmm, sí? No me lo parece —comentó ella para sí, y después frunció el ceño cuando del cuello de la túnica de Remus apareció una cabecita peluda—. Remus… Ahí, tienes una… ¿Es esa una rata?

—Ah, sí —se sacó Remus a Peter todavía en su forma de animago de entre la ropa donde se había ido a refugiar como si su tamaño y forma no fuera disfraz suficiente—. Es… mi rata.

—¿Tu rata? —Inquirió Lily, que como todos en Gryffindor estaba al tanto del terror que Remus le infundía a cualquier animal, desde un mosquito hasta el calamar gigante del lago—. Ok. ¿Y tiene nombre?

—Uhhh… —Con la mente en blanco y la rata entre las manos, Remus dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para salvar el pellejo—. Wormtail. Ya sabes, porque su cola parece un gusano. La imaginación no es mi fuerte, uh...

—¿Puedo sostenerla? —Pidió Lily, pues ella tenía un gato pero también un gran afecto por todas las mascotas dentro de la torre de Gryffindor.

Remus confirmó con Peter su permiso, y éste asintió una vez antes de pasar de manos y acabar sobre el pecho de Lily y con ésta acariciándole la cabeza.

Como a diferencia de las ratas normales Wormtail no hacía intentos de huir y se mostraba afectuosa en extremo con Lily, pronto ella no pudo vencer la tentación de cubrirla de mimos y declarar que era una mascota increíble.

En eso estaba cuando el retrato de La Dama Gorda se volvió a abrir, y entraron Sirius y James a la sala común con los pies enlodados y varios rasguños, pero a la vez felices. Por su apariencia, de regreso de alguna de sus tantas aventuras, que aunque victoriosa, no daba la impresión de haber sido fácil…

Pero mientras que en un segundo James era todo sonrisas, al siguiente su expresión mudó de color cuando vio a Remus y a Lily sentados juntos en el sofá, y lo que era más, a Lily sosteniendo a una rata que no podía ser otra más que Peter y acariciándole la cabeza con el meñique.

Viéndolo acercarse a pasos agigantados, Remus tuvo el ingenio de poner un alto a la crisis que estuvo a punto de estallarle en la cara.

—¿Dónde estaban? Nott pasó buscando a Peter, y después se fue a buscarlos a ustedes.

—Oh, nos encontramos con Nott —declaró Sirius ufano y con una amplia sonrisa—, pero Peter no estab-…

—Creo recordar dónde está Peter —gruñó James, la vista clavada en Lily y la rata que descansaba en su pecho—. ¿Exactamente dónde encontraste esa rata traidora, Evans?

Lily arqueó una ceja. —¿Traidora?

—No le hagas caso —intervino Remus—. James no es fan de Wormtail desde que royó un agujero en su baúl y le comió su reserva de dulces.

—¿Wormtail? —Repitió Sirius antes de que el entendimiento llegara a su cerebro—. ¡Ah sí! ¡Claro! ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Porque es… es…

—Mi rata —dijo Remus—. La única en el mundo que no me teme.

—Cierto, cierto…

—Bueno, a riesgo de sonar impaciente —dijo James con un tono seco—, pero creo que los cuatro deberíamos subir al dormitorio y tener una charla pendiente.

El arco en la ceja de Lily se pronunció más. —¿Cuáles cuatro, Potter? ¿Qué no has escuchado que Pettigrew no está en la torre de Gryffindor?

—Ya, pero Wormtail debe estar presente como honorable representante de los Merodeadores. ¿Verdad que sí, Moony? —Le imploró James a Remus y a éste no le quedó de otra más que pedirle a Lily _su_ rata y subir con ella, James y Sirius a su dormitorio.

Y así quedó zanjada aquella confusión.

 

—Por favor, Remus —suplicó James como venía haciendo en las últimas semanas—. Te lo imploro…

—No —replicó Remus con los dientes apretados a la hora del desayuno.

Una vez más durante Transfiguraciones y con McGonagall de espaldas a ellos.

Otra repetición durante el almuerzo en que comieron pollo asado.

Una más en pociones, las cejas fruncidas porque el líquido en su caldero era morado en lugar de lila.

Pero sin importar cuántas veces se negara, James volvía a insistir.

—Anda, Moony. Seré tu eterno esclavo si aceptas, incluso haré tus tareas de pociones por un mes y asumiré cualquier consecuencia de nuestras bromas cuando sea hora de cumplir con las detenciones. Haré tu cama en las mañanas, lavaré tus calcetines y… ¿Quieres mis postres de aquí al final del año? Son tuyos.

—Wow, sus postres —ironizó Sirius, que había presenciado aquel fútil intento de James por congraciarse con Remus y obtener de éste el favor supremo—. Consigue que te ofrezca su escoba último modelo y cierra el trato, Moony.

—Oh, basta ustedes dos —resopló Remus, que sentado con sus cuatro amigos en una mesa de la torre de Gryffindor estaba trabajando en una traducción de runas y era la tercera vez que se equivocaba en su pergamino a entregar mañana por prestarles atención—. Por última vez, James, mi respuesta es no.

—¡Pero-…! —James junto las manos ante sí y le imploró a Remus, que sentado justo frente a él puso los ojos en blanco—. Sólo pido una vez, ¡una simple vez!, y después te dejaré en paz. ¿Tanto es para ti, Remus? Ayuda a un amigo, ¿sí?

Remus torció la boca en una mueca y se cubrió los ojos con una mano. Lo que James le pedía era… una completa y total locura.

Después del incidente con ‘Wormtail’ (el apodo se había quedado, muy para desencantado de Remus por ponérselo a su amigo y de Peter por ser quien lo recibiera) y Lily, James no había parado de trazar fantasiosos planes para él y Lily. Planes donde él se transformaba en ciervo, y de alguna manera Remus estaba ahí para convencer a Lily de que era seguro acercársele y acariciarlo un poco.

La mera enunciación de aquella idea ponía a James a sonreír como idiota, y a Remus sólo considerarlo como un idiota por no tomar en cuenta toda la clase de fallos que tenía su plan.

—James… —Remus se presionó el tabique nasal entre dos dedos y se forzó a hacer entrar en razón a su amigo—. No es tan fácil como crees. Para empezar, ¿cómo podría yo tener de mascota un ciervo? ¿Y cómo podría justificar su presencia en la sala común cuando es obvio que jamás entró a la torre de Gryffindor?

—Pero… —James se mordió el labio inferior buscando una respuesta—. ¡Ya sé! En los jardines. Tú y Lily estarían paseando juntos en los jardines por alguna razón y-…

—¿Y qué, te aparecerías sin más? Creo que Lily antes entraría en pánico si un ciervo salvaje de pronto se le abalanza.

—Tengo que ponerme del lado de Remus en esto —dijo Sirius—. Ríndete, colega. Tendrás que aceptar que Peter se acurrucó contra el pecho de Evans y tú jamás podrás hacer lo mismo porque tu forma de animago es un enorme y nada tierno ciervo.

Y ahí habría de terminar todo, excepto que para James la palabra ‘jamás’ no estaba en su diccionario.

 

Remus bajó la guardia cuando James por fin dejó de insistirle que actuara como mediador entre él (convertido en animago) y Lily, y ello propició a que durante la última clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas que tendrían antes de las vacaciones de Navidad se mostrara confiado de no tener que pasar la lección pidiéndole que lo dejara en paz con ese asunto.

El profesor Kettleburn trajo para ellos una clase práctica y divertida con nifflers y monedas de chocolate envueltas en papel dorado, y tras explicarle a la clase la predilección de éstas criaturas por todo aquello que reluciera, le asignó a cada grupo de dos un niffler y un área de tierra para que éste rebuscara.

Por haber pasado la luna llena apenas dos noches atrás, Remus supuso que Sirius insistiría en ser su compañero como venía ocurriendo cada vez más en lugar de ser Peter o James, pero para su sorpresa (aunque no lo demostró), Sirius se unió a James y Peter se dirigió a Mary Macdonald.

—No lo tomes a pecho, Mary me pidió ayudarle a conocer un poco más a Peter —dijo Lily, quien quedó como pareja de Remus para la actividad.

Con un poco de apuro, Remus aceptó trabajar con ella, y sus ánimos decayeron un poco más de donde ya estaban cuando el niffler se pegó a la túnica de Lily cuando él se acercó a verlo con más detalle.

—Uhm, parece que este amiguito no es tan confiado como tu rata Wormtail. Que pensándolo bien no la he visto últimamente… —Comentó Lily, los dos caminando al lote de espacio que les estaba asignado para búsqueda, el más alejado y colindante con el bosque.

—Oh, eso… Erm, es una rata bastante independiente, ¿sabes? —Mintió Remus con apuro—. Realmente no es mi rata del todo, sino una rata con la que soy amigo; cada uno tiene su vida aparte.

Lily asintió para sí. —Interesante.

Si Lily lo consideraba o no un loco por aquel comentario, Remus nunca lo supo con certeza. En su lugar preparó el hechizo que contendría al niffler en la parcela de 1x1 que sería su espacio de búsqueda y sonrió cuando el instinto de búsqueda se sobrepuso al de miedo y el niffler comenzó a escarbar en búsqueda del brillo que tanto le atraía.

Sentado de cuclillas y maravillado con la facilidad con la que el niffler escarbaba hasta encontrar sus tesoros y se los guardaba en el pliegue de su vientre, Remus no apreció la enorme sombra que se cernió sobre él, así como tampoco el enorme cuerno que estuvo por tocarle el costado hasta que Lily le tiró de la manga con frenesí, y al mirarla a ella, descubrió que su amiga había palidecido y miraba por encima de él con ojos grandes y aterrorizados.

—¿Qué pasa, Lil-…?

—Un… U-Un… —Lily resbaló y cayó de trasero sobre la nieve—. Un ciervo —musitó desde el suelo, petrificada.

«Más vale que no… Oh, James… Juro por Merlín que…», pensó Remus en rápida sucesión mientras giraba el rostro, y en efecto, encontraba la inconfundible forma de su amigo convertido en animago a su lado.

—No te muevas, Remus —susurró Lily con pánico—. Creo que intenta apuñalarte con sus cuernos.

El animal bufó, y ahí donde Remus entendió que James desdeñaba esa posibilidad, Lily lo vio como una agresiva confirmación de sus peores temores.

Remus no habría querido tener que verse envuelto en ese asunto, pero ya que Lily estaba a segundos de gritar por ayuda y con toda seguridad el ciervo podía acabar siendo víctima de un hechizo aturdidor en el mejor de los casos, o que la verdad saliera a la luz y James tuviera que pagar consecuencias por no ser un animago registrado ante el Ministerio en el peor, no le quedó de otra más que intentar cortar de raíz aquel embrollo y salir airoso con los recursos que tenía a mano.

—Lily, tranquila —se forzó Remus a sonreír—. Es… mi amigo.

—¿Tu amigo? —Repitió ella con incredulidad.

—Erm… Algo así. Es decir, no es mi ciervo, ¿correcto? —Y Remus soltó una risa acartonada que sólo confundió más a Lily—. Pero nos conocemos. Uhm, una vez le di una manzana y desde entonces, eh, pasa a saludar y… No es peligroso, ¿ves? —Y para probar su punto le acarició la cabeza justo entre el nacimiento de los cuernos.

Todavía un poco corta de aliento, Lily preguntó: —¿Estás seguro que puedes hacer eso?

—Oh, podría montar en su espalda si quisiera —dijo Remus con malicia, pues a cambio del enorme favor que le estaba haciendo a James, quería también hacérselo pagar como era debido—. ¿Quieres probar?

—Creo que en otra ocasión, uhm…

Posicionándose de vuelta en sus rodillas, Lily se comenzó a levantar poco a poco sin quitarle la vista de encima al ciervo, y lo mismo hizo Remus con una mano sobre él para demostrarle que era seguro.

—¿Puedo… tocarlo? —Pidió Lily.

En respuesta, el ciervo avanzó hacia ella, y ya fuera porque se trataba de una enorme bestia, los cuernos, o que Lily todavía estaba nerviosa, su acción no fue bien recibida. Aterrada, Lily se refugió contra el costado de Remus y le abrazó.

Con desilusión, el ciervo se quedó congelado en su sitio, y Remus sintió pena por James y su torpeza para fingir ser manso.

—No pasa nada, Lily. Es casi un animal doméstico, lo juro. Puedes acariciarlo, le encanta.

—¿Seguro? —Soltándose de Remus, Lily extendió una mano y esta vez el ciervo se mantuvo quieto mientras ella tocaba su grueso pelaje y sonreía cuando el animal la dejaba—. Es diferente a como lo imaginé… ¿Tiene nombre? O mejor dicho, ¿lo llamas de alguna manera?

Remus dijo la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente. —Prongs. Ya sabes, por su…

—Su cornamenta, sí —dijo Lily—. Ya veo…

«Oh, me vas a pagar cara ésta, Potter», pensó Remus con rencor por haber sido tan distraído de no apreciar las señales, porque no dudaba ni por un instante que Sirius y Peter estuvieran involucrados para la creación de las duplas, así como de alguna manera haber hecho que a él y a Lily les tocara el lote más alejado del resto de los alumnos y del profesor Kettleburn, así como el más cercano al Bosque Prohibido, de donde no sería de extrañarse ver salir a un ciervo.

—Remus, no traigo manzanas conmigo, ¿crees que le importe comer algún dulce? Tengo caramelos de limón en el bolsillo —dijo Lily, y Remus sonrió para sí porque James odiaba ese sabor.

—Oh sí, seguro que le encantan.

El ciervo bufó, pero recibió el dulce y dio muestras de disfrutarlo.

—Dale cuantos dulces quieras, Lily —dijo Remus con falsa voz meliflua—, estoy segura que te harás de un mejor amigo si lo haces.

Al final, Prongs se quedó con ellos un par de minutos más antes de desaparecer de vuelta en el bosque cerca del término de la clase, y aunque Lily no lo notó por revisar el botín que su niffler había conseguido encontrar en su lote de tierra, Remus sí apreció la larga vuelta que hizo James ya como humano hacia donde se encontraba Sirius, con una mueca en el rostro porque a él el sabor ácido de los dulces de limón le escaldaba la lengua de la peor manera.

«Se lo tiene merecido», pensó Remus, que estaba molesto por haberse visto forzado a seguir el capricho de James muy en contra de su voluntad y no planeaba abandonar su rencor antes de que su amigo se disculpara de manera apropiada.

Que como habría de cerciorarse después, James supo corresponderle…

 

Al “Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto, Moony” con el que James recibió a Remus en el dormitorio siguió una avalancha de barras de chocolate que hicieron a Remus abrir grandes los ojos y considerar ahí mismo que quizá podía ser menos drástico con el castigo que tenía contra su amigo y tan sólo perdonarlo. Pero entonces…

—Tenemos que volver a intentarlo —dijo James con los ojos desorbitados detrás de sus gafas, y sujetándose del poste de su cama, se balanceó en un movimiento ligero que hablaba a gritos de las fantasías que lo invadían—. Cuanto antes si es posible…

—James… —Intentó Sirius desde su cama ponerle un alto.

—¡Me tocó la cabeza y dijo que era lindo! —Siguió James con emoción—. Vale, que he conseguido más como ciervo en cinco minutos que como ser humano en todos estos años en Hogwarts, pero es una excelente señal, ¿verdad que sí?

—Sólo si planeas vivir como ciervo el resto de tu vida y engendrar con ella un venadillo —suplió Peter.

—Oh, lo llamaríamos Bambi. Bambi Potter, tiene gancho —bromeó Sirius, y la sonrisa en el rostro de James decayó un poco.

—Olvídalo, no cuentes conmigo para esto —sentenció Remus, que a pesar de la pila de chocolate que ahora era de su propiedad y el prospecto de más cacao en su panorama, no se sentía con ánimos de inmiscuirse entre James y Lily como mediador. Si bien ese día habían salido invictos, ¿quién les aseguraba que así sería siempre? Y él no quería estar presente para un caso de ese tipo...

—¡Pero Remus-…!

Metiéndose a su cama y cerrando las cortinas con brusquedad, Remus dio por terminada aquella conversación.

 

Como era de esperarse, aquello no terminó porque Remus decidió que fuera así, sino que él entró con James en un extraño ciclo de súplicas (para que aceptara prestarse a las circunstancias que los pondrían con ellos dos y Lily en el exterior), encuentros improvisados (donde invariablemente Lily acariciaba a Prongs y Prongs era el ciervo semi-domesticado más dócil del que hubiera registro en Gran Bretaña), y largas retahílas de disculpas (por las cuales Remus ya tenía una dotación de chocolate suficiente para el resto de sus días en Hogwarts y acabó por cogerle manía al sabor y a regalar barras al azar entre el alumnado), que durante la segunda mitad de su quinto año fueron lo normal entre ellos.

—No deberías dejar que James se salga tanto con la suya —dijo Peter en una ocasión—. No es bueno para su ego siempre resultar victorioso…

—Ya, pero no puedo vivir por siempre en interiores —respondió Remus, con el incidente del pasillo en mente, pues tras dos semanas de evitar a Lily o a los jardines para así limitar la posibilidad de toparse con Prongs, éste había seguido el viejo refrán de ‘sí la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña’, con el resultado de haber hecho una ronda de prefectos que acabó con Lily gritando cuando la sombra de la cornamenta apareció magnificada en un muro, a Prongs desgarrando algunos tapices durante su salida, y a Filch buscando imponerles cruentos castigos hasta que la profesora McGonagall se inmiscuyó y lo llamó chalado por sugerir que una de las bestias del Bosque Prohibido había entrado en el castillo así como así.

De aquel incidente había obtenido Remus más que chocolates, puesto que James se había disculpado con una pluma nueva de faisán y tinta de secado extra rápido que éste aceptó molesto consigo mismo por venderse tan barato cuando más allá del coste elevado del regalo, era su dignidad la que quedaba en jiras.

Oh, pero si creía que James era terrible, faltaba lidiar con Sirius…

 

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pero si creen que Prongs es la mascota más traviesa de Remus, prueben con Padfoot ;D


	3. 3.- Un perro negro de lo más celoso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: CC: 18-mar/SC: 01-abr.

**3.- Un perro negro de lo más celoso.**

 

Porque la vida como rata en una escuela de magia tenía sus grandes ventajas, mayores que ser un chico regordete que era la pajilla corta de su grupo de cuatro amigos, Peter cogió por costumbre disfrutar las horas de la tarde inspeccionando el castillo a sus anchas como Wormtail, y a su regreso disfrutar con Remus de un biscocho junto al fuego y en general divertirse acicalando su pelaje o durmiendo a rienda suelta en el regazo de éste.

El ver a Remus con su mascota oficial (la no-oficial era Prongs, que como chiste circulaba entre los alumnos de Hogwarts sin importar cuánto había intentado Remus en ponerle fin) leyendo y con una taza de té balanceada en el reposabrazos del sillón pronto contribuyó a crear alrededor de él una nueva capa de misterio entre las alumnas (y algunos alumnos de su mismo sexo) de Gryffindor, quienes se acercaban a charlas unos minutos y eran todo sonrisas y ojos chispeantes.

Remus no pensó gran cosa de aquellas interrupciones porque por lo general era para tratar asuntos de clases, a veces del último partido de Quidditch (aunque de eso sólo repetía como perico lo que escuchaba de James para no parecer tan ignorante del tema), algún elogio por la última broma contra los Slytherin, y en mejores casos, del libro que leía y los intereses compartidos, pero ya después en su forma humana le hizo saber Peter que aquellas personas lo que buscaban no era amistad precisamente…

—Oh, ¿nuestro querido Remus está despertando el interés de las chicas Gryffindor? —Le chanceó James, quien también presente cuando Peter sacó el tema a colación en su dormitorio, no había perdido oportunidad en hacer una broma al respecto.

—Y no sólo chicas —agregó Peter con conocimiento—. Gideon Prewett fue bastante obvio con sus intenciones cuando se acercó a preguntar qué harías el próximo fin de semana. Vaya contigo, Moony, Gideon es de séptimo curso y bastante cotizado…

—¿Y qué le dijiste? —Preguntó Sirius desde su cama, hasta entonces callado y con aspecto aburrido.

Al mismo tiempo exclamó James: —¡Es el mismo fin de semana que tenemos salida a Hogsmeade!

Remus puso los ojos en blanco. —Oh, vamos…

—Al menos Gideon es el gemelo guapo —dijo James con una amplia sonrisa—. Fabian tiene esa cicatriz cerca de la ceja izquierda desde que lo alcanzó una bludger…

—¿Y qué, saldrás con él? —Inquirió Sirius, que como perro con su hueso, no pensaba dejar el tema por la paz.

—No —respondió Remus—. Había hecho planes con ustedes, ¿o no? James quería revisar las últimas novedades en cera para escoba, tú prometiste acompañarme a la librería, y Peter ya había dicho de antemano que le apetecía cenar en Las tres escobas. Si Gideon quiere unírsenos, puede hacerlo, pero no saldré con él de esa manera.

Y la fiereza en sus palabras dejó claro que iba en serio.

 

Porque la suerte era una musa caprichosa a la que le gustaba el drama innecesario, Remus se vio solo la mañana del sábado que tenía proyectado ir a Hogsmeade con sus amigos sin dichos amigos y con Gideon a su lado preguntando qué tan severa había sido McGonagall con el castigo que les había aplicado luego de que los sorprendiera hechizando la entrada de Slytherin para que cada vez que se abriera la puerta cayera sobre la cabeza del alumno una serpiente.

Con el partido de Gryffindor-Slytherin a la vuelta de la esquina, aquella broma era sólo la respuesta a otra similar que habían sufrido, pero McGonagall no quiso escuchar nada acerca de revanchas ni venganzas justas, y había puesto a James y a Sirius en detención inmediata.

Peter no había estado involucrado en ese incidente, pero sí en un desaguisado en pociones donde Jeremías Strickbacker arruinó su preparación lanzando al caldero escarabajos secos, y a cambio él respondió tirando en el caldero de su contrincante el contenido de sus bolsillos. Una pena en verdad que adentro tuviera una bomba fétida y no sólo un par de knuts, y que la explosión tuviera que obligar al profesor a Slughorn a dar por terminada la clase temprano y a poner a ese par en detención de al menos dos semanas.

Porque al fin y al cabo la perspectiva de permanecer en el castillo cuando ninguno de sus amigos estaba ahí para hacerle compañía, y de todos modos sus planes en Hogsmeade incluían visitar la librería para surtirse con algo de lectura, Remus acabó por aceptar la proposición de Gideon en salir juntos, decidido a al menos pasarse un buen día.

Charlando primero de la inminencia de sus TIMOS y ÉXTASIS primero (temas recurrentes entre todos aquellos alumnos de quinto y sexto), no tardaron en cambiar su conversación a derroteros menos académicos y centrarse mejor en sus intereses, así que Remus le habló de su pasión por la lectura y Gideon de Quidditch.

En apariencia, dos personas que no tenían nada en común y para quienes aquella cuasi cita romántica no podría ni de chiste tener una continuación, pero resultó que juntos compartían un sentido del humor similar, y un amplio repertorio de historias graciosas que les sirvieron para no hacer la caminata hasta Hogsmeade en silencio.

Por mandato de sus amigos en detención, Remus hizo paradas en todos aquellos establecimientos que estos querían visitar y siguió su lista de instrucciones para realizar la compra y pagar con el dinero que le habían dejado asignado para el caso. De haberle acompañado Sirius, James y Peter, el proceso habría ocupado gran parte de su día y entonces habría sido hora de volver al castillo, pero con sorpresa descubrió Remus que apenas había transcurrido una hora, y entonces fue Gideon quien propuso su siguiente destino: La casa de los gritos.

—Oh, no sé… —Masculló Remus con apuro—. ¿No se supone que está habitada por fantasmas de lo más agresivos? Incluso hay reglas especiales de no acercarse demasiado…

—No cruzaremos la cerca, lo prometo —dijo Gideon con una sonrisa fácil—. Además, las veces que he ido no se escucha nada, ni un solo ruido. Cualquiera diría que esos fantasmas están de vacaciones.

«No, más bien eliges el momento del mes y la hora equivocados para ir», pensó Remus, pero como ni loco iba a entrar con Gideon en esa clase de detalles, optó por la salida fácil de acompañarle.

—¿Te asusta todo este asunto de ir a La casa de los gritos? —Preguntó Gideon mientras él y Remus abandonaban el sendero despejado de nieve y se adentraban a un nuevo camino que iban formando sus pies.

La noche anterior había nevado, y aunque aquella había sido una temporada más bien floja en tormentas, había buenos veinte centímetros de nieve estorbando en su camino y haciendo de aquella marcha un paseo lento y forzado.

—No —respondió Remus con un resoplido por el esfuerzo de ejercitarse que se manifestó como una bocanada de vapor que emanó de su boca. Antes que estar ahí con el corazón agitado por el ejercicio y los dedos congelados porque hacía menos de una semana de la última luna llena y su cuerpo todavía tenía dificultades para producir su propio calor, Remus se encontró deseando no haber asistido a aquella cita. En su lugar bien podría estar en la sala común, sentado al lado del fuego con un libro, y una manta de lana sobre las piernas para aliviarle cualquier dolor remanente de su última transformación. De ser posible, también con una taza de chocolate caliente y alguna galleta de nuez, pero en su lugar…

—Espera —le detuvo Gideon por el codo, y Remus se congeló en su sitio—. ¿Sientes eso?

Sí, Remus lo percibía… Ojos… Un par… Fijos en ellos dos…

En sucesión, dos eventos sucedieron: Una bandada de pájaros que salió volando de un árbol cercano, y una mancha negra que apareció contrastando contra la nieve y que se reveló de sombra a movimiento en un segundo.

—Oh no… —Musitó Remus, y Gideon se pegó más a su lado.

—¿Es un…? —Gideon entrecerró los ojos, pues el resplandor de la nieve hacía difícil apreciar a qué clase de criatura se enfrentaban.

—Es… —Remus rechinó los dientes por lo que estaba a punto de hacer para salvar el día—. Es mi perro.

—¿Tu perro?

—Mi perro —repitió Remus, que al igual que con Wormtail y Prongs, tenía que repetir en reiteradas ocasiones para los recién llegados que sí, esas eran sus mascotas, y que no, a diferencia de cualquier otro animal, ellos no le temían.

—Oh. Pues vaya…

A pesar de haber perdido su actitud de protección, Gideon no soltó su brazo, y Remus no pudo pasar por alto el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, así como de su loción para después de afeitado que le era grata a la nariz.

—Erm… —Ajeno a sus pensamientos, Gideon se giró hacia Remus y sus rostros quedaron a una cercanía tal que poco habría faltado para un beso—. ¿No vas a llamarlo? Creo que no nos ha reconocido todavía.

—Uhm, sí. —Posicionándose al frente, Remus gritó la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente—. ¡Padfoot! Ven aquí, muchacho. Ven con papá —dijo como había escuchado a otras personas llamar a sus perros, y se dio unos golpecitos en el muslo—. Ven de una vez, condenado chucho…

De detrás del árbol del que se escondía salió Sirius, o mejor dicho, Padfoot. Un enorme perro negro que resultaba anodino en aquel paisaje nevado a pesar de traer copos en el pelaje y hasta entonces haberlos seguido por las sombras a desconocimiento de los dos adolescentes.

Cauteloso primero y después con exceso de energía, Remus lo vio acercarse los metros que los separaban hasta que fue demasiado tarde para evitar la colisión cuando Padfoot le saltó encima y lo hizo caer como un fardo con él encima. Al instante perdió el calor que Gideon lo proveía, pero no lo echó de menos por la calidez que Padfoot exudaba de manera natural.

—Wow, es realmente enorme —comentó —Gideon, que acarició el lomo del perro y retiró apresurado la mano cuando el pelaje se le erizó bajo los dedos.

—Quieto, Padfoot —regañó Remus al perro, viéndolo directo a los ojos grises que eran idénticos a los de su dueño—, o me encargaré de que hoy mismo seas castrado.

—¿No es eso excesivo?

—No con un perro como éste. Anda, quítate de encima —le ordenó al animal, y no fue sino hasta que Padfoot le dio un par de lametones en el rostro que por fin accedió a moverse y permitir así a Remus a ponerse en pie con la ayuda de Gideon.

—Tienes nieve en el cabello; a ver, te ayudo —dijo su amigo, pasándole los dedos por la coronilla y luego por los costados, rozándole las orejas con los guantes y sin tomar en cuenta que la distancia entre ambos era apenas mínima.

Si aquello era o no una excusa para propiciar un momento íntimo, Remus no consiguió averiguarlo cuando Padfoot se interpuso entre ambos y se negó a moverse.

—Celoso de su amo, ¿eh? Ya veo —murmuró Gideon por lo bajo, y a Remus las orejas se le pusieron rojas y no precisamente por el frío.

—Es un poco… posesivo. Pero normalmente no es así.

—¿Sólo con los desconocidos?

—Sí. Es decir, no. No eres un desconocido, Gid —dijo Remus tratando de remediarlo, pero en balde.

Aunque después Gideon procuró continuar como si nada, el ambiente en su cita terminó por tornarse incómodo y a ratos gélido mientras volvían a Hogsmeade, ya no lado a lado y compartiendo buena charla, sino separados y con Padfoot de por medio marcando distancia entre ellos dos.

De vez en cuando aprovechó Remus para enviarle miradas de reproche al perro negro, pero era como si su grueso pelaje no lo protegiera sólo del frío, sino también del enojo que irradiaba en su dirección.

Una vez de vuelta en Hogsmeade, Remus amagó el despedirse y volver a Hogwarts solo, pero entonces Gideon fue más valiente que antes y esta vez le sujetó por la mano.

—¿Quieres una cerveza de mantequilla? Tienes aspecto de necesitar beber algo caliente.

—Yo, uhm… —Tras una rápida inspección al local de Las tres escobas y tras corroborar que todavía contaba con un par de meses disponibles, Remus aceptó—. Ok, vamos.

En sí, no porque quisiera pasar más tiempo con Gideon, sino porque en la entrada había un letrero que prohibía la entrada a mascotas o magos a media metamorfosis, por lo que con gran satisfacción se interpuso entre Padfoot y la entrada del lugar, y le señaló el cartón.

—Lo siento, vuelve a la torre de Gryffindor.

Padfoot gimoteó.

—Oh no, en primera nadie te invitó a venir, y en segunda… —Remus se acercó a su oreja—. Ya debes de estar en serios problemas con McGonagall. ¿Qué pasó con tu detención?

El perro ignoró sus palabras, y teniendo a Remus tan de cerca, pegó su fría nariz a su oreja y le dio un lametón en el cuello que hizo a éste retroceder.

—¡Eres imposible! Vete de una vez —dijo, y se dio media vuelta entrando con Gideon a Las tres escobas y eligiendo la mesa más alejada de las ventanas.

Dejando a Gideon la tarea de pedir por ambos sus bebidas, Remus llegó al primer sorbo de su botella antes de preguntar: —¿Sigue ahí afuera?

—Sí, poniendo ojos de cachorro apaleado contra el cristal y con las orejas gachas.

—Bien —declaró Remus, bajando la botella y golpeando la mesa con excesiva fuerza—. Se lo tiene merecido.

—Así que… ¿Deduzco que Padfoot no es tu mascota favorita? Porque escuché que además tienes una rata y un ciervo.

—Oh —musitó Remus—. Esos son sólo… amigos.

—¿Y Padfoot no lo es? Porque pensándolo bien, en todos estos años que hemos asistido juntos a Hogwarts, es la primera vez que te veo en compañía de un animal que no ha huido de ti, se ha hecho el muerto, o ha muerto de verdad de la impresión.

—Esos rumores de muertes son exagerados —masculló Remus, aunque la verdad es que sí tenía sospechas de haberle dado un susto de muerte a unos sapos que Slughorn tenía como ingredientes frescos para una sesión de pociones, que al pasar él al lado del acuario había sido como ver en cámara lenta a una docena de batracios caer fulminados con las patas al cielo.

—Te creo —dijo Gideon, mirándolo directo a los ojos, y con su meñique rozando el meñique de Remus por encima de la mesa.

Puede que no intencional, quiso creer Remus, pues la suya era una mesa pequeña para dos, pero el que Gideon hiciera un movimiento de ida y otro de vuelta, y que además lo aderezara con una sonrisa, fue lo que lo hizo dudarlo.

—Eres alguien amable, Remus Lupin —continuó Gideon en voz baja—, y estoy seguro que debe de haber una razón válida que explique porqué una gran mayoría de los animales te teme.

—Excepto mis mascotas —replicó Remus.

—Excepto tus mascotas, correcto —dijo Gideon, ensanchando su sonrisa—. De nuevo, ¿cuáles eran sus nombres?

Un tanto aliviado por poder conversar de un tema neutral para ambos, Remus le habló por turnos de Wormtail, Prongs y Padfoot, inventándose excusas de cómo se había ganado su amistad, y a la vez explicando que no eran en realidad ‘sus’ mascotas, sino amigos. Amigos que daba la casualidad que eran animales, pero amigos inteligentes que no dependían de él para conseguir su comida o mimos.

—Así que básicamente son seres independientes que por casualidad tienen predilección por pasar sus ratos libres contigo, ¿uh? —Resumió Gideon, los dos ya en su segunda botella de cerveza de mantequilla y achispados por la atmósfera cálida dentro del local que les había hecho deshacerse de sus bufandas y subirse las mangas de sus suéteres.

Fue así como Remus se encontró lanzando miradas de interés a los fuertes brazos de Gideon, quien con su gemelo Fabian, eran los golpeadores de su equipo de Quidditch.

Hasta entonces Remus ni siquiera le había prestado atención a aquel dato. Para él, el Quidditch era tan sólo un deporte más, y sin importar cuánto insistiera James en hacerlo aficionado o subiera con Sirius y Peter a las gradas cada vez que hubiera un partido en disputa, la verdad es que no podía importarle menos cuántos puntos hiciera cada equipo y quién finalmente atrapara la snitch.

Excepto que… Cuando Gideon flexionó su brazo y los músculos se contrajeron, Remus tuvo que beber un gran sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla porque la lengua se le había pegado al paladar.

—¿Todo bien? Te has puesto rojo de repente, Remus —señaló Gideon, y captando el ligero tono burlón de su voz, éste optó por inventarse una excusa plausible.

—Tengo calor. Aquí dentro se siente sofocado.

—Entonces salgamos —propuso Gideon, que tras consultar su reloj, asintió para sí—. Justo a tiempo para un último paseo por Hogsmeade antes de volver al castillo.

Tras pagar su consumición (Gideon quiso encargarse, pero Remus insistió en poner su justa mitad incluso si eso lo dejaba quebrado hasta fin de mes), recogieron sus abrigos en la entrada y salieron al exterior, topándose con una corriente de aire helado que presagiaba para esa noche mantas extra y quizá uno o dos hechizos de calor para no perder los dedos de los pies.

—Mira quién sigue esperando por su amo —dijo Gideon apenas salir y ver que Padfoot seguía en el mismo sitio en que lo dejaron, aunque a diferencia de antes cuando su pelaje negro relucía contra la blancura del entorno, ahora en cambio estaba cubierto de nieve y con aspecto compungido.

—Oh, Padfoot… —Se acercó Remus al perro y le sacudió el lomo—. Debiste de haberte ido como te lo ordené. ¿Para qué te has quedado?

En respuesta, Padfoot le pegó la cabeza a la pierna, y Remus se sintió culpable.

Gideon resopló. —Vale, ya entiendo. Cero paseo por Hogsmeade. Vamos de regreso al castillo…

Igual que antes, Padfoot se interpuso entre Remus y Gideon cuando los tres emprendieron la marcha de vuelta a Hogwarts, y lo mismo hizo frente al retrato de La Dama Gorda cuando Gideon le pidió unos últimos minutos de su tiempo.

—Padfoot, adentro —ordenó Remus con una voz que no aceptaba réplicas, y cabizbajo y con la cola gacha, el perro lo obedeció.

—Debo admitir que lo tienes bien entrenado —se admiró Gideon, dando un paso al frente y posicionándose tan cerca de Remus que éste pudo apreciar las pecas de su nariz.

—No, tan sólo es más listo de lo que la gente le da crédito —dijo Remus, que con cada sílaba encontró más y más próximo a Gideon hasta que se hizo evidente que estaba a punto de besarlo—. Gid…

—Rem —dijo éste, pegando su frente a la de Remus a pesar de que la diferencia de estaturas todavía era de al menos unos quince centímetros—. Perdón, creí que lo habíamos pasado bien…

—Y así fue, es sólo que… —Remus se mordió el labio inferior y hesitó entre revelar que aquel sería su primer beso o explicar que incluso aunque Gideon había sido una grata compañía no albergaba por él ningún otro sentimiento que el de amistad.

«Excepto que no es ni lo uno ni lo otro», razonó Remus consigo mismo, pues adentro en la sala común de Gryffindor había una persona, que incluso bajo su disfraz de perro negro, no salía de su mente.

—¿Crees que podríamos salir en otra ocasión? —Preguntó Gideon.

—Sólo como amigos —fue la respuesta de Remus, que en lugar de un beso en los labios lo recibió en la mejilla y dio así por finalizada su cita.

 

Remus no encontró a Sirius en la sala común como pensaba, sino en su dormitorio, todavía en forma perruna y recostado con la cabeza entre las patas sobre su cama.

—Vas a llenar las sábanas de pelo, ¿sabes? —Le recordó Remus al sentarse a un costado de la cama, y hundir los dedos en su pelaje. Bastó un bufido de Padfoot para que Remus decidiera acariciarlo, y aunque tardó en conseguirlo, pronto alzó Padfoot la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada más propia de un cachorro apaleado que de un perro adulto como él.

Aquella era su mejor expresión de miseria, y Remus lo sacó del hoyo con un par de frases.

—Vale, por si te lo preguntas, no estaba planeado tener a escondidas una cita con Gideon, pero con ustedes tres en detención no me quedó de otra. Y no, no me ha besado frente al retrato de La Dama Gorda. Bueno, sólo en la mejilla, pero hemos quedado claros: No somos nada más que amigos.

—¿De verdad? —Transformándose de vuelta en humano porque su rango de expresiones era limitado como perro, Sirius volvió a su forma original y no se movió ni un centímetro de la mano que Remus todavía tenía sobre su espalda y seguía moviendo en caricias lánguidas.

—De verdad —confirmó Remus—. Gideon es… Ok, es atractivo, y tiene un físico envidiable, pero no es mi tipo.

—¿Demasiadas pecas y cabello rojo?

—Pero brazos increíbles —rebatió Remus con una sonrisa—. Salir con un miembro del equipo de Quidditch podría tener sus ventajas…

Sirius frunció el ceño. —Así que tú… Y James…

—¡Sirius Orion Black! —Paró Remus aquella oración antes de tener que escuchar algo monstruoso—. Ni te atrevas siquiera a sugerirlo. Y más vale que no bromees con eso o podrías hacer las cosas incómodas entre James y yo.

Pero por supuesto, Sirius no desistió en su intento. —¿Porque te gusta James?

—No, precisamente porque James no me gusta de esa manera y odiaría cualquier tipo de sugerencia que sí. Eso puede arruinar una amistad, ¿sabes?

—Oh… —Musitó Sirius, que volvió a esconder el rostro en sus manos igual que había hecho antes—. Ya veo…

 

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celos y un final ligeramente triste, pero el que sigue es el último capítulo y promete ponerle solución a todo.


	4. 4.- Mascotas (que son amigos y un novio) para toda la vida.

**4.- Mascotas (que son amigos y un novio) para toda la vida.**

 

El quinto año de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts fue también el año en que todos ellos dejaron completamente atrás cualquier rastro de puerilidad.

Por una parte, sus bromas se volvieron más sofisticadas. Menos hacer estallar esto o bromas burdas que los hacían terminar en infinitas horas de detención, y más planes de explorar el castillo y merodear por los terrenos, convirtiéndose así en unos expertos de los pasadizos del castillo e inmortalizándolo todo en un gran trozo de pergamino hechizado que pasó de ser un proyecto de fines de semana a cobrar forma como un mapa oficial que sirviera como su legado.

También sus intereses se vieron refinados. La innata pasión que James siempre había sentido por el Quidditch se volvió más que un pasatiempo cuando un accidente imprevisto en su capitán y cazador sufrió un accidente que lo imposibilitó para continuar en el equipo, y en vista de que durante las pruebas para reemplazarlo James fungió su puesto y una alumna de tercer curso el suyo como buscador con resultados asombrosos, el cambio se decidió sin más dilación. Con una nueva posición, llegó también la nueva responsabilidad, y también una nueva oleada de fama que convirtió a James en el favorito de todas las chicas de Gryffindor, excepto de aquella que tanto le interesaba: Lily Evans.

Con Sirius ocurrió un cambio similar aunque sin tanto esfuerzo. Simplemente un día, por desafío a sus padres y a lo que estos consideraban propio de un mago de su alcurnia, Sirius comenzó a dejarse crecer el cabello y de pronto tenía un séquito abundante de chicas (y chicos) que le seguían con interés. Ni siquiera un filtro de amor habría tenido resultados similares, y aunque la atención se le subió un poco a la cabeza las primeras semanas, no tardó Sirius en tomar toda aquella popularidad como una atención molesta e indeseada, y por lo tanto a ignorarla.

Hasta Peter sufrió cambios ese quinto año, pues comenzó a salir con Barbra Lietchkings de Hufflepuff, y eran más veces que no las que se les veía juntos, ya fuera tomados de la mano o besándose en cada minuto libre del día.

Remus se creyó libre de las transformaciones que se operaron en sus amigos aquel curso, pero lo cierto es que no fue el caso. A Gideon, quien por cierto terminó saliendo con un compañero de sexto curso con un vago parecido al suyo, le siguieron otros dos chicos más que centraron atenciones en su persona, y que pusieron a Remus a reflexionar muy en serio si él por su parte tenía o no interés en su mismo sexo.

En teoría, no.

Después de todo, les había dado una oportunidad de salir con él durante un fin de semana a cada uno, pero invariablemente Remus descartaba un romance cuando de vuelta a la sala común intentaban besarlo.

La Dama Gorda se había cebado en historias al respecto, convirtiendo a Remus en el centro de los rumores como un personaje trágico que reservaba sus labios al mejor postor, y eso sólo incrementó su popularidad entre alumnos de las otras casas. Eso último muy para mortificación de Remus, que confundido acerca de dónde residían sus instintos de atracción, se debatía consigo mismo por su falta de interés hacia las chicas, y al mismo tiempo, casi una indiferencia total a los chicos.

 _Casi_.

Esa era la palabra clave, pues se le había hecho costumbre robarle un par de vistazos a Sirius cuando temprano en las mañanas (Remus se hacía el remolón desde su cama con un ojo abierto) o tarde en las noches (en la misma posición) lo observaba cambiarse de ropas.

El ancho de su espalda y la firmeza de su abdomen lo eran todo para Remus, que tragaba saliva con dificultad y después con culpa se refregaba contra el colchón hasta que no le quedaba de otra más que meter la mano en sus calzoncillos y ceder a sus impulsos de amor propio.

De si alguno de sus amigos se había percatado de su infatuación con Sirius, Remus no podía estar seguro, pues malo como era para actuar con naturalidad cuando no se trataba de una broma, todavía ninguno de ellos se lo había echado en cara y mejor así. Remus sabía que podría vivir con la humillación, pero de preferencia prefería no tener que pasar por ese terrible trance

La única diferencia significativa en sus interacciones, si es que se pudo contar como tal, fue que más veces que no tuvo Remus a Padfoot de compañía que a cualquiera de sus otros amigos en sus formas de animago.

Con Prongs era fácil deducir porqué sus encuentros podían sólo darse en el exterior, su inmenso tamaño e impresionante cornamenta era el impedimento central, pero incluso Wormtail quedó en segundo término al descansar en su hombro y comer de sus sobras cuando Padfoot ocupó el espacio restante en el sofá de dos plazas cerca del fuego donde a Remus le encantaba sentarse en las tardes a leer una vez que había terminado con sus deberes, colocando su enorme cabeza peluda en su regazo y recibiendo a cabo mimos.

—Nunca deja de asombrarme cómo la mitad de las mascotas de esta torre se esconden apenas verte —dijo Lily una tarde en que se sentó en la butaca que quedaba frente a Remus para también calentarse los pies y no pudo evitar comentar lo que discurría por su mente—, pero en cambio ese perro negro es lo opuesto: Sólo aparece cuando estás tú y con nadie más hace migas.

—No es para tanto.

—¿Ah no? La semana pasada casi le arrancó la mano a Fabian Prewett cuando intentó acariciarlo.

Las cejas en el rostro de Remus casi se alzaron hasta su línea de cabello. —¿Así que Fabian, uh? Como en confundirlo con Gideon —masculló lo último, y en su regazo, las orejas de Padfoot se pegaron a su cráneo—. En ese caso debería disculparme con él por el comportamiento de mi amigo peludo.

—Nah, creo que Fabian lo vio como un juego, pero eso sólo sirvió para hacer correr toda clase de rumores extraños en torno a ti y tus peculiares mascotas.

—¿Uh?

—Que sólo aquellos dignos de tu amistad son amigos tuyos y de tus animales —aclaró Lily—. Por un lado, me alivia saber que ya conocí a Wormtail y a Prongs, pero después de lo que contó Fabian, mejor no tentaré mi suerte con Padfoot. Así que, ¿dos de tres me convierten en tu amiga?

—Ya eras mi amiga, Lily —dijo Remus—, y ‘mis mascotas’ como las llaman, tienen algo así como mente propia, pero no influyen en mis decisiones. Si así fuera el caso…

Remus obvió mencionar que en los últimos encuentros entre Prongs y Lily el ciervo había actuado más como un cervatillo enamoradizo, muy para encanto de Lily, que lo alimentó con manzanas y le acarició los morros, pero que para nada modificaba sus sentimientos platónicos por la chica. Tan simple como eso.

—Vale, te creo —dijo Lily con calma—, pero te prevengo que el rumor corre como rayo por Hogwarts, y que si alguien consigue ganarse la amistad de tus animales, entonces tú serás suyo.

—Qué tontería —desdeñó Remus aquella noción—, pura basura.

Pero desde su regazo, con una oreja levantada y escuchando con atención, Padfoot no se perdió palabra alguna.

 

Dicha fuera la verdad, a Sirius no le había pasado por alto las miradas que primero de vez en cuando, y después casi siempre hasta eliminar el casi de la ecuación, Remus le dedicaba mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Así que Sirius cogió por costumbre el ‘olvidar’ su toalla de baño antes de meterse a bañar y salir tan desnudo como el día de su nacimiento.

La llegada de la primavera favoreció a su plan de exhibirse ante su amigo, y Sirius no perdió oportunidad de mostrar su cuerpo, ya fuera una porción del mismo o todo en su totalidad si las circunstancias adecuadas se presentaban.

En lo que él creía que eran acciones por demás inocentes e imposibles de deducir como maliciosas, fue James quien primero descubrió su plan y lo confrontó al respecto, por lo que a Sirius no le quedó de otra más que hablar con la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

—Tranquilo, Prongs —le dijo Sirius a James con una sonrisa fácil y utilizando el apodo que Remus le había puesto, los dos como los últimos en bajar del dormitorio y todo a causa de él, que se había demorado en vestirse lo más posible y ya iban tarde para el desayuno—, es sólo un favor.

—¿Un favor? —Repitió James con incredulidad—. ¿Exactamente un favor a quién le haces paseándote semidesnudo por el dormitorio? Porque obvio que a mí no, Peter está asqueado, y Remus… —James frunció el ceño—. Remus…

—Exacto —contestó Sirius con una amplia sonrisa—. He atrapado a Remus viéndome un par de veces, así que decidí hacerle el favor de verme más. Simple. Si a Moony le gusta…

—Ya, pero… —James le miró a los ojos—. ¿Te gusta a ti?

—Bueno…

En sí, la pregunta quedó sin respuesta cuando el propio Remus subió a meterles prisa porque continuaban sin bajar y a primera hora tenían sesión doble con McGonagall, así que más les valía moverse si es que no querían llegar tarde a su clase o sin desayunar.

La interrupción facilitó a Sirius varias horas de darle vueltas a aquel asunto, donde permaneció callado en el Gran Comedor, por una vez atento a la pizarra en Transformaciones, en mutismo durante el almuerzo, y como ausente durante sus clases de la tarde. Su comportamiento provocó que James le tocara las mejillas para cerciorarse de que no estuviera con fiebre e incubando algún virus que lo pusiera en cama durante los siguientes días, pero Sirius le apartó la mano con un manotazo y le aseguró que estaba bien.

Tan bien como se puede estarlo cuando luego de una profunda revelación y un agudo dolor en el pecho, se concluye que ciertos sentimientos por cierto amigo en especial son ciertamente románticos y no platónicos…

—Tienes la mirada un poco vidriosa —se sumó Remus a James, y a diferencia de éste, Sirius no sólo dejó que lo tocara, sino que además se acercó al roce de sus dedos y suspiró de contento.

—Bien, lo entiendo, he sido reemplazado —gruñó James, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Suerte con él, Remus.

—Ni sientas celos, Prongs —le chanceó Sirius—. Tú siempre serás mi hermano por elección.

—¿Y eso me coloca en el segundo puesto? —Preguntó Remus con curiosidad y sin restos negativos en su voz.

—Mejor no preguntes, Remus —respondió James—. Será lo más conveniente.

—Ya habrá tiempo para hablarlo —confirmó Sirius, que era del tipo de persona que creía en el tiempo y momento adecuados para declararse, y ese no era uno de ellos.

El problema se presentó cuando semanas después, el panorama siguió igual y en cambio otros tantos alumnos de Hogwarts se dieron a la tarea de ir en pos de Remus. Ahí donde Sirius esperaban, ellos se lanzaban al ruedo; pero claro, ahí también donde él aguardaba y la compañía de Remus le era otorgada, esos otros eran rechazados y puestos a distancia.

Plus, con los alumnos de Gryffindor aclimatados al enorme perro negro propiedad de Remus, no era rara la ocasión en que Padfoot se enteraba a escondidas de quién pretendía a _su_ Moony (el momento en que Moony había pasado a ser _su_ Moony había sorprendido a Sirius, pero no tanto como para aterrorizarlo por la fuerza de sus sentimientos, sino por la posibilidad de que no fuera correspondido) y le daba así la ventaja de prepararse de antemano, ya fuera haciendo difícil el acceso a Remus o acordando con éste de antemano momento a solas a la misma hora y lugar.

—Vale, pero si me preguntas, pedirle a Remus verse a las seis a la orilla del lago suena a cita —comentó James de pasada en una de esas tantas ocasiones, y aunque Sirius le mostró su dedo medio y lo mandó a desenterrar mandrágoras, en su fuero interno la felicidad lo invadió.

Incluso a desconocimiento de Remus, era cierto: Ellos dos salían a citas.

 

En mayo, Remus se unió a un grupo de estudio con varios Ravenclaw de quinto curso para los próximos TIMOS, y su tiempo con Padfoot se acortó considerablemente porque Madame Pince se negó a aceptar mascotas en la biblioteca so pena de una expulsión permanente.

Sin Padfoot como su eterno acompañante, fue Sirius quien intentó pasar el mayor tiempo posible al lado de Remus, pero no tardó éste en aburrirse en las infinitas sesiones de repaso, así como fastidiarse el propio Remus porque no tenía tiempo para distracciones bobas, así que ambas partes acordaron estudiar por separado y ya está. No más conflictos.

Excepto que sí los hubo…

—Extraño a Moony —se lamentó Sirius en una sesión de estudio que compartía con James y Peter, y en donde sus dos amigos estaban revisando apuntes de dos años atrás—. ¿Qué tienen esos Ravenclaw que nosotros no? ¿Son esas tarjetas de colores? ¿Qué utilizan tinta correctora? ¿O el pergamino que repele respuestas incorrectas? Porque puedo comprar todo eso, sé dónde lo venden…

—Exageras —desestimó James sus quejas, puesto que Peter le había hecho una pregunta respecto al movimiento de varita exacto para un hechizo evanescente y ninguno de los dos conseguía hacerlo bien.

—Además, no es todo lo que ese grupo de Ravenclaws tiene para ofrecer —dijo Peter, que más observador de lo que se le daba crédito, había captado algo que sus amigos no—. ¿Recuerdan a Benjy Fenwick?

—¿El prefecto? —Preguntó James.

—¿El de los ojos saltones? —Inquirió Sirius a su vez.

Peter asintió, pues ambas descripciones eran correctas. —Bien, no diré cuáles son mis confiables fuentes por las que me he enterado de cierta información valiosa-…

—Probablemente estabas espiando de nuevo en forma de rata —interrumpió Sirius.

—… pero —prosiguió Peter sin inmutarse—, me he enterado que ha sido Benjy quien invitó a Remus al grupo de estudio porque planea invitarlo a Hogsmeade el último fin de semana del curso, justo después de los exámenes. Y por si acaso hacía falta aclararlo, no es una salida con intenciones de amistad.

James rió entre dientes. —No era necesaria la aclaración. Por nuestra cuenta ya podíamos intuirlo.

Sirius en cambio bufó, una sonora ráfaga de aire que movió los papeles de la mesa en la que trabajaban y le acarreó un par de “¡Hey!” airados por parte de sus amigos.

—Lo siento —masculló sin sentirlo en verdad, pues el saber que Remus tenía de nueva cuenta un pretendiente no le estaba sentando nada bien.

—¿Y qué? Preguntó James a Sirius, subiéndose las gafas por la nariz una vez que volvió a ordenar sus apuntes—. ¿A este pretendiente también lo vas a espantar con ladridos, enseñándole los dientes, o prefieres el clásico chorro de orina en una pierna?

—¡Una vez, Potter, una sola vez lo hice! —Rezongó Sirius airado, ganándose miradas de desaprobación entre otros compañeros de su curso que también estaban liados con el estudio de sus próximos TIMOS, por lo que bajó su voz hasta casi un susurro—. Además, le prometí a Moony que no volvería a hacerlo.

—Por supuesto, porque entonces jamás habría vuelto a rascarte detrás de las orejas, ¿eh? —Le chanceó Peter, y por debajo de la mesa Sirius le propinó un puntapié.

Dicha fuera la verdad, Remus se había puesto furioso cuando como Padfoot se había acercado a la chica que en esos momentos le hablaba y coqueteaba descaradamente con él. Sirius sólo había querido alejarla de Remus, poner distancia entre ellos dos, porque la chica en cuestión (Adriana Puckey, Hufflepuff de sexto curso) era reconocida en Hogwarts por su fácil coquetería y rapidez con la que cambiaba de novio al menos una vez al mes, y en realidad él lo que quería era evitarle a su amigo un corazón roto, para nada relacionado con que el suyo propio doliera cada vez que Adriana se acercaba a Remus y buscaba cualquier pretexto con qué tocarlo, así que siguiendo el impulso del momento y a su propio instinto, Padfoot se había interpuesto entre ambos, y alzando su pata derecha, había orinado a Miss Puckey en los zapatos.

El que Padfoot fuera la mascota no oficial de Remus contribuyó a que Adriana Puckey lo acusara con la jefa de casa y Remus tuviera que pasar el resto de las tardes de esa semana cumpliendo detención en los invernaderos, arrancando malas hierbas y con su perro para enseñarle que los exteriores eran adecuados para hacer aguas menores, no los interiores, y mucho menos las piernas del resto del alumnado.

Pese a lo ridículo del castigo, Remus se había negado a dirigirle la palabra a Padfoot durante su castigo, y Sirius había tenido que hacer uso de sus ojos de cachorro apaleado antes de que su amigo aceptara perdonarlo, por lo que no estaba en sus planes volver a hacer una jugarreta de ese calibre so pena de tener que lidiar con terribles, muy terribles consecuencias.

—Si quieres mi consejo —dijo James de pronto, sacando a Sirius del mutismo en el que se había sumido—, deberías hablar con Remus y aclarar todo este asunto.

—¿Qué asunto? —Preguntó Peter—. ¿El que se gustan mutuamente y ambos son demasiado cobardes para dar el primer paso?

—¿Le gusto a Remus?

—¿A Remus le gusta Sirius?

Anonadados por el repentino comentario de Peter, Sirius y James lo miraron a él con incredulidad y después el uno al otro con crecientes sonrisas maniacas.

—¿Qué? No puedo ser el único que se ha dado cuenta —dijo Peter con apuro, un tanto cohibido por de pronto tener la atención tan absoluta de sus dos mejores amigos—. Hay algo así como medio millón de señales de que es así. Bueno… Estoy exagerando, pero hay al menos veinte buenas razones que podría enumerar aquí mismo, una detrás de otra.

—Genial, Pete, pero considerando que todavía no puedes mencionar tres de los doce usos de la sangre de dragón, seguimos en apuros con el estudio —señaló James lo obvio, pero Sirius lo mandó callar, porque en su opinión, esa lista de veinte era más interesante que cualquier tema de sus TIMOS.

—Olvida a Prongs —dijo Sirius—, dime esa lista y yo te ayudaré a estudiar.

—¿Tú? —Rió James—. Si todavía no has abierto tu mochila.

—Olvidas que nunca lo he hecho en todos estos años, y aun así he conseguido buenas notas. Que por cierto —dijo con altivez, sacando su varita, y con un quiebre preciso de muñeca, hizo desaparecer todo lo que estaba encima de la mesa—, éste es el movimiento que buscaban. ¡Voilá! Un hechizo evanescente como Merlín manda.

Peter lo miró con adoración en los ojos, en tanto que James se cruzó de brazos. —Genial. Ahora prueba a devolver nuestros apuntes a su lugar o te verás en serios problemas, Padfoot…

Y porque su escasa atención durante las clases y cero estudio posterior sólo le había hecho aprender el hechizo evanescente a medias, Sirius tuvo que posponer los planes que involucraban a Remus por las siguientes horas mientras él, James y Peter buscaban con creciente angustia la manera de recuperar sus apuntes y salvar su fallida sesión de estudio.

Simples, y a la vez no, gajes del oficio en Hogwarts.

 

Los cuatro Merodeadores y el resto de los alumnos de quinto curso en Hogwarts consiguieron finalizar sus TIMOS en tiempo y forma, que salvo por uno que otro alumno que colapsó durante la parte teórica y requirió asistencia de Madame Pomfrey para reincorporarse, el resto pudo llegar al fin de semana con ánimos renovados y la sensación de haberse quitado de encima un gran peso.

La mayoría al menos…

—No puedo creer que hayas aceptado salir con Lesath Durkheim —reclamó Sirius a Remus cuando a la salida de su último examen éste fue abordado por un alumno de su mismo curso que lo invitó a salir ese viernes a pasear a los jardines—. Él es un-…

—¿Slytherin? —Suplió Remus, que había hecho migas con Lesath durante sus sesiones de estudio con los Ravenclaw y había descubierto con él intereses en común—. No todos en esa casa son inherentemente malos, Sirius.

—¿Y debo creer que Lesath Durkheim es una de esas increíbles y míticas excepciones, uh? —Ironizó éste con creciente mal humor—. Además, ¿qué pasa con ese estúpido nombre?

—¿No era Lesath una estrella también? —Suplió Peter.

—Si puse la respuesta correcta en mi examen teórico de astronomía, es de la constelación de escorpio —dijo James, que le propinó un codazo a Sirius en las costillas—. Y según tengo entendido, nuestro Lesath no puede ser tan malo. Es amigo con más gente que sólo los de su casa, y no hay ningún rumor que lo vincule a puristas de sangre o a las artes oscuras.

—¡Pero-…!

—Ríndete, Sirius —le aplacó Remus de buenas a primeras—. He aceptado salir con él y eso haré, y nada de lo que digas o hagas podrá impedirlo.

Resoplando y con los ojos entrecerrados, Sirius no dijo nada más.

 

Por supuesto, la amenaza implícita que lanzó Remus hacia Sirius no aplicó para Padfoot, quien a mitad de la cita apareció corriendo hasta el prado que Lesath había reservado para él y su cita a las orillas del lago y bajo la sombra de un manzano, y sin hacer caso a la expresión horrorizada de Remus, se lanzó sobre él y lo aplastó bajo su peso.

Lesath arqueó una ceja. —¿Es tu… perro?

—Algo así —resopló Remus, que lo empujó hasta conseguir que su larga y húmeda lengua no hiciera más contacto con su rostro—. Es una larga historia, pero se podría decir que Padfoot es y no es mi perro.

—¿Padfoot? Qué nombre tan bobo —rió Lesath, y al instante se sonrojó Remus en tanto que Padfoot giró la cabeza en su dirección y gruñó—. Vaya, qué amigo tan sensible tenemos aquí…

Obviando mencionar que había sido él quien bautizara al enorme perro negro, Remus intentó mandarlo de vuelta al castillo, primero con órdenes directas y después amenazas, pero fue en balde. Padfoot se sentó en la manta sobre la cual ellos se habían recostado, y olisqueando en la canasta que Lesath había traído desde las cocinas con exquisiteces preparadas por los elfos domésticos, se dedicó a devorar su contenido y con la enérgica cola moviéndose de lado a lado derribar todo a su alrededor.

—¡Padfoot! —Gritó Remus con frustración, pero aquel reclamo sólo sirvió para envalentonar su mal comportamiento, y de paso llamar a dos criaturas más.

Del bosque acudió a trote ligero un ciervo que al instante reconoció Remus como Prongs, y Lesath se paralizó de terror cuando se dirigió hacia ellos con la cornamenta en alto y actitud orgullosa.

—No te preocupes, es Prongs es… Una especie de mascota —intentó Remus poner a su cita en calma, pero entonces Lesath soltó un chillido aterrorizado cuando de entre las ramas del árbol que les daba cobijo cayó una rata gorda justo en su regazo y correteó alegre por uno de sus brazos—. Y ese es Wormtail. Son inofensivos…

La promesa de que ‘sus mascotas’ no tenían malas intenciones al presentarse de improviso (sí las tenían, Remus estaba seguro de ello, pero mejor hacerle creer a Lesath que no era el caso) no sirvieron de mucho. Lesath se incorporó de un brinco, y en una imagen que podría catalogarse de cómica, dio un gran salto y se protegió en una de las ramas del árbol, colgando de brazos y piernas en torno a un grueso tronco e implorando a Remus que por favor se deshiciera de sus bestias en la brevedad posible.

Remus gruñó, en verdad gruñó, y al instante quedó claro para Padfoot, Prongs y Wormtail porqué los animales comunes y corrientes le temían.

El lobo que habitaba en Remus hizo su aparición a través del letargo de una luna que no era la indicada, y los tres animales demostraron su sumisión bajando las cabezas y con ello las orejas (Padfoot y Prongs) o escondiendo el rostro entre sus patas (Wormtail), de tal manera que Remus pudo recuperar su posición de autoridad y enviarlos de vuelta al castillo.

—¿Estás seguro que enviar un ciervo al castillo es lo adecuado? —Preguntó Lesath, que desde su ubicación no había bajado todavía por si acaso Remus también tenía represalias contra él.

Remus no respondió, y en cambio ayudó a Lesath a bajar del árbol.

Muy a pesar de sus buenas intenciones para continuar con su cita a la orilla del lago, la atmósfera estaba arruinada del todo, y también sus bocadillos.

—No era así como lo había planeado… —Se lamentó Lesath, haciendo un recuento del estropicio en su canasta y la humillación sufrida cuando su terror a las ratas quedó en manifiesto de la peor manera posible—. Tal vez podríamos intentarlo una segunda vez, en un sitio menos silvestre y-…

Remus suspiró. —Creo que mejor no, Lesath. Eres un excelente compañero de estudios y puede que hasta un amigo a pesar de que eres un Slytherin y yo un Gryffindor, pero… Esto no va a funcionar.

Lesath asintió para sí. —Ya veo.

Y bajo ese entendimiento, procedieron a recoger sus cosas y marcharse cada uno por su lado.

 

Remus no volvió a la torre de Gryffindor sino hasta tarde, y en lugar de encontrarse a sus tres amigos esperando por él de rodillas para implorar perdón por su comportamiento de horas atrás, fue Lily quien le dio la bienvenida con una media sonrisa desde uno de los sofás, rodeada de tres animales que ambos conocían muy bien.

—Normalmente habría puesto el grito en el cielo por tener un ciervo en la sala común, pero Prongs ha sabido comportarse —dijo Lily como saludo—. ¿Qué tal tu cita?

—Terrible —respondió Remus—, todo por cortesía de estos tres.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Con Wormtail en su hombro, Padfoot a sus pies, y Prongs colocando la cabeza en su regazo, Lily asemejaba más a una diosa de la naturaleza, toda una ninfa de los bosques, que a una alumna de quinto curso—. Eso explica por qué entraron en desbandada y se niegan a marcharse.

—Tal vez si los amenazo con una buena disección…

—Oh, basta —resopló Lily—. Esa cita habría sido terrible con o sin su intervención.

—¿Qué, tal difícil es creer que un Slytherin y un Gryffindor pueden estar juntos?

—No por eso —desdeñó Lily con un quiebre de su muñeca—. No se trata de tontas diferencias entre casas, sino que hablamos de ti.

—¿De mí? —Inquirió Remus, que no veía qué relación guardaba su persona con el tema a discutir—. ¿Soy yo el del problema?

—Sí. No. Es decir… —Lily volvió a resoplar, esta vez con cansancio—. Tú y Lesath no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. No como tú y…

—¿Y?

—Y Sirius —dijo Lily con sencillez, que aprovechando el momentáneo mutismo de Remus, se apresuró a agregar—: Vamos, no intentes negarlo. Cualquier con un ojo podría notarlo, ya no se diga con dos…

—Pero… Yo no… Lily…

En apuros porque el perro negro que Lily tenía en su regazo le miraba fijamente con sus ojos grises, y tanto el ciervo como la rata se habían quedado quietos y atentos al desenlace de aquella revelación, Remus utilizó el único recurso a su alcance: La negación.

—Creo que éste es un terrible malentendido y-…

—Pfff, por favor —le cortó Lily a mitad de la mentira—. Tú negando que estás enamorado de Sirius es como yo negando, que a pesar de su insufrible y pomposa personalidad, Potter no tiene una espalda que me hace desear ser un chimpancé para colgarme de él.

Ajeno a Lily, el ciervo movió su pequeña cola de lado a lado igual que si se tratara de un cachorro.

—Mi punto es —prosiguió Lily sin inflexiones—, que obviamente también le gustas a Sirius. Ninguno de los dos es bueno para ocultarlo, y es mi deber informarte que hay apuestas ilegales corriendo entre los alumnos… Como prefecta debería ponerles fin, pero como fiel creyente de que conseguirán declararse antes del fin de este curso y las apuestas de uno sobre cuatro están a mi favor… Bueno, ¿no es necesario que te diga el resto, verdad?

Confundido, avergonzado y un tanto humillado, Remus optó por no responder, y enfilando hacia los dormitorios, optó por la salida de los cobardes: Huir.

Tirándose de cara sobre su cama, Remus contó los segundos a la espera de pisadas en la escalera, la puerta abriéndose, y sus amigos entrando al dormitorio a trompicones y exigiendo obtener una respuesta en torno a lo que Lily había dicho antes, pero en su lugar… Nada.

Ni un ruido más allá de un grillo que chirpiteó unos minutos antes de callarse de improvisto y dejó a Remus con más compañía que sus propios pensamientos.

«Oh, esto no puede ser bueno para ninguno de nosotros», pensó Remus, abrazado a su almohada y considerando que el ‘nosotros’ los englobaba perfectamente a él y a Sirius, pero también a todos los Merodeadores, pues de algún modo venía y alteraba las dinámicas entre ellos y las ponía a prueba.

De haber podido hacerlo, Remus habría puesto un cese a la atracción y enamoramiento que albergaba por Sirius desde el mismo día en que fue consciente de manera racional de los mismos, pero por supuesto, el amor no funcionaba así, y reconocer que era justo ese sentimiento no hacía sino dejarlo corto de aliento y con el corazón latiéndole al doble de su velocidad normal en el pecho.

En el peor de los casos, Sirius lo iba a odiar y a terminar su amistad sin miramientos, con un tajo firme que partiera a través de los dos y les permitiera una separación absoluta. En el mejor de los casos… Bueno, en el mejor de los casos _posibles_ , se recordó Remus con una mueca, estaba el que Sirius, coaccionado por la sensibilidad de Peter y el raciocinio de James, tuviera la bondad de sentarse a tener una conversación con él en donde dejara claro que no podía sentir lo mismo, que lo sentía, pero que podían continuar siendo amigos con la condición de que pudiera superar sus afectos románticos sobre su persona.

Remus sólo esperaba el mejor de los escenarios, con Sirius rechazándolo amablemente y él jurando que pondría fin a ese tonto enamoramiento con la misma facilidad que quien sopla la llama de una vela. Tan simple como eso, excepto por la parte en que es una mentira. Sin lugar a dudas, Remus tendría que aprender a ser más discreto, a no demostrar sus emociones con una simple mirada a…

La puerta del dormitorio rechinó, y la corriente de aire que trajo desde el exterior puso a Remus en alerta.

Pisadas. Dos pares. O mejor dicho, cuatro patas…

Remus hundió más el rostro en la almohada y esperó.

El fruto de su paciencia se manifestó con una nariz húmeda que rozó la cara interna de su antebrazo, una exhalación, y luego el peso de un enorme perro negro que se subió con él a la cama a pesar de la estrechez de su colchón y se acurrucó con él.

—Lo siento, Padfoot —masculló Remus, avergonzado del desenlace que habían tenido y el haber dejado sobre su amigo la pesada labor de tener que actuar primero—. Lily estaba en lo correcto, pero… Prometo solucionarlo. No te molestaré con mis tonterías y-…

A un lado de Remus, el cuerpo peludo se transformó de vuelta en una adolescente que le rodeó con una mano alrededor de la cintura y lo atrajo con fuerza.

—No sigas —murmuró Sirius con la nariz en la nuca de Remus—. Yo me siento igual y no había sabido cómo expresarlo más allá de pedir sin parar que me acariciaras detrás de las orejas y actuar como una bestia posesiva cada vez que alguien se acercaba a pedirte una cita.

—¿T-Tú…?

—Yo, sí —respondió Sirius—. Me gustas, Remus John Lupin.

—P-P-Pero…

Sirius exhaló, y la tibieza de su aliento hizo a Remus estremecerse. —Esa frase es cortesía de James. Yo quería ir más sobre las líneas de ‘bésame, estúpido’ pero al parecer eso no tiene el gancho necesario…

—Uh-uh… —Coincidió Remus con él.

—No por ello es menos cierto —prosiguió Sirius, que con la punta de la nariz rozó a Remus en el cuello—. ¿No dirás algo?

—Oh, Sirius…

—Eso estaría bien para después, con menos ropa y un buen hechizo silenciador, o… ¿Me estoy adelantando a los hechos, verdad?

«No por más que un par de horas si me das la oportunidad», pensó Remus con un extraño calor en el vientre bajo, pero ya que los nervios estaban siendo sustituidos a velocidad de vértigo por la hilarante sensación de alivio que sólo Sirius y su repentina declaración de amor podían darle, giró el rostro y se enfrentó cara a cara con el causante de su pasado sufrir y presente felicidad.

En una acción que demostró ser la correcta, Remus redujo los escasos centímetros que separaban sus rostros y besó a Sirius en los labios.

Para nada un beso de cerrar los ojos y en donde las mariposas (que más bien daban la impresión de ser doxys) de su estómago revolotearon sin control, pues una descripción más correcta se asemejó a la caída de un rayo por la electricidad que corrió entre ambos y les hizo separarse casi electrocutados el uno del otro.

—Intenso —declaró Sirius, que fue en pos de un segundo beso y lo consiguió.

El resto fue… Ponerse al día con el retraso de poco más o poco menos de seis meses de atracción y sentimientos que eran 100% correspondidos.

 

Con una naturalidad pasmosa que sólo alertó a una pequeña porción de alumnos en la torre de Gryffindor (aunque a una mayor proporción entre aquellos que pertenecían a otras casas), Remus y Sirius hicieron pública su nueva relación de novios cuando a la mañana siguiente bajaron las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios no tomados de la mano, sino sujetos por los meñiques y ostentando su unión con un balanceo exagerado que había sido idea de Sirius, muy para bochorno de Remus, que con todo había accedido con la condición de que se lo hiciera recompensar. Y Sirius así lo hizo.

En la sala común, el cuchicheo que reinó ante su presencia fue más bien para determinar quiénes habían ganado qué apuestas, y Lily no hesitó en acercarse a la feliz pareja para felicitarlos, y en el caso de Remus, besarlo en la mejilla porque la había hecho 20 galeones más rica.

—Mantén tus distancias con mi enamorado, Evans —dijo Sirius—, que si tanto te interesa un romance con uno de los Merodeadores, tengo el chico indicado para ti…

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Potter? —Lo complació Lily cruzada de brazos y con una ceja arqueada.

Sirius encogió los hombros. —O podría ser Peter. Tu elección, aunque creo que Jamie se lanzaría desde la torre de astronomía si algo así llegara a ocurrirle, y Peter le seguiría de cerca por la culpa.

—Valdría la pena comprobarlo…

—Mejor no —intervino Remus—. No sería el mejor cierre de quinto año si eso llegara a ocurrir.

—Oh, en ese caso tengo mejores ideas si es que quieres volver a casa para las vacaciones con un recuerdo digno de memorizar —dijo Sirius con un tono que nadie salvo Remus había llegado a conocer (y eso sólo por un par de horas la noche anterior) mientras le plantaba a su flamante novio un beso en el cuello y hacía que éste tuviera la reacción visceral de sacudir su pierna derecha.

—Qué gesto tan… —Empezó Lily a decir.

—Tan canino —suplió James con la sombra de una sonrisa tras la cual se ocultaba la verdad como única máscara—. Alguien aquí ha pasado demasiado tiempo con Padfoot…

—Bah —desdeñó Sirius la noción, rodeando a Remus con un brazo en torno a los hombros y pegando sus costados—. Si acaso, no tiempo suficiente. ¿Verdad que sí, Moony?

—En efecto —sonrió éste para sí, imitando el gesto de su novio con otro idéntico—. Podría serlo más.

Que con práctica y repetición, aunados al magnetismo innato que los unía como personas pero también como animales de una misma manada, así lo fue.

 

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hemos llegado al final~   
> Para la siguiente semana ya tengo un fic nuevo que suplirá a éste en las actualizaciones de los lunes, así que si les interesa, no olviden pasarse a leer.  
> Graxie a las personas que llegaron hasta el final, y cualquier comentarios (o kudos) es bien recibido :)


End file.
